Gulfur Flaegurr
Gulfur Flaegurr '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is a dwarf con artist who tried to swindle the group at the Flappy Stingray for money and has maps to locations on the island. '''Biography Gulfur is a carpenter by trade. He has taken an interest in Yeldin's mimic collection and acquired Sam the mimic bag. He hoped to one day find the mimic ship Yeldin used to get to Jahal Cove. Appearance Gulfur is a red-headed dwarf with a mohawk and sideburns leading into his braided beard. He has a wooden leg, which he occasionally uses to “assist” himself in games of chance, and wears a cloak to conceal numerous vials containing rather unsavory compounds. Personality Adventures at the Table Chapter One Gulfur encountered Wake, Ezra, and Eloy in episode two. He joined Wake and Harros Pibbs in a game of craps. As the bets went higher and higher, Gulfur put up a Yuan-Ti amulet, and later a copy of his map of the southern island as collateral. Despite Gulfur's attempts to cheat using his wooden leg and by getting Wake drunk, Wake was still declared the winner in the end. During the lockdown on Jahal Cove, Gulfur smuggled himself and hired help onto the southern island multiple times to try and find the location on his map. During these trips, he discovered several shortcuts through the island. In episode nine, Gulfur was inside the Flappy Stingray during the parley with Captain Ave Lo. While the others talked, he tricked Timothy and Nedra into spending their allowance on a game of craps, which Gulfur naturally won. After being spotted by Ezra, Gulfur offered his services in coming with them as part of the south island expedition to kill Viktor in the hopes of finding the location on the map he gave to Wake. When Wake came over, Gulfur recognized Kevin the mimic scabbard that Wake had and showed him Sam. Ezra and Wake were uncertain about bringing Gulfur due to his nature, so he sweetened the deal by offering his shortcuts and experience traversing the southern island. At first the party said no, but when Zia'ka told them she would have to leave them once they reached the Yuan-Ti village, they relented and brought Gulfur on as their guide. The next day, Gulfur went with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Zia'ka to meet up with Ave Lo's forces by the dock. While the party talked to Skrung to add him on as a late third member, Gulfur tried to swindle Troy Hultch, Ave Lo's paladin, out of his armor. Gulfur survived the battle with the abyssal bloater fish without damage and assisted Skrung in hunting a red cap they found. In episode ten, Gulfur went around pouring poison onto a number of plants Zia'ka declared dangerous. When she explained that doing so could anger the green ones, who controlled the landscape of the island, Wake and Ezra told Gulfur to stop. Eloy tried to make it up to him by letting him stab a bloater fish, but Gulfur's knife broke on the fish's skin. After negotiations with the gnoll Quickin, Gulfur rode on Eloy's back while the rest of the party rode on Quickin's raptors. He later helped Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Skrung in fighting off half of a hoard of abyssal summoned by Viktor. Gulfur's opening move was to throw a poison grenade into the hoard, but it was a dud. Later, he shot one of Ezra's explosive bolts stuck in an abyssal creature, causing an explosion that hit Ezra, Wake, and several abyssal. He and Skrung were captured by the abyssal ent when it joined the battle. Gulfur rode on Eloy to the gnoll den in episode eleven, and did not bow to their chieftain, Yawrugrik. He accompanied the others into the volcano to hunt Viktor, where he either complained about the volcano (to which Wake reminded him he volunteered to come), or remained silent. However, he perked up when Yawrugrik mentioned a ruined ship nearby. Gulfur also helped pour sulfuric acid down a glass tube filled with slime that sticks to organic matter, causing a piece of grey matter to float up for a moment before dissolving. The party soon arrived in the ship room, where they discovered the mimic ship. Completely ecstatic with the discovery, Gulfur fed the ship bananas to trigger its memories from its life as Yeldin, who explained how he and the other mimics came to be. Unfortunately, Wake and Eloy depressed Yeldin when they told him he couldn't get his body back, so he stopped talking and became inanimate again. Frustrated, Gulfur split from the party to try and fix up Yeldin so they could sail him back to the north island, and requested that Wake give up Kevin and Lancy to try and bring Yeldin into a better mood. Wake and Ezra complied with Gulfur, but due to their mistrust, believed that he might try to escape on Yeldin without them. Ezra failed to threaten Gulfur, so Wake stuck an explosive rune to his neck. Livid, Gulfur asked if that was necessary before burned it off with acid. Wake tried to save face by saying it was a dud rune, but Gulfur threw the rune into the water to prove it was active. Chapter Two While the party and naval officers were fighting Viktor, one week passed for everyone else. In that time, Gulfur managed to nearly repair Yeldin and went back to Yeldin Cave to recover Trunky and Roy. When they returned with Viktor's corpse in episode twelve, Wake apologized to Gulfur for trying to stick him with a bomb. Gulfur slammed his foot down on Wake's and forgave him. As the party traveled back to Jahal Cove, Wake told Gulfur to give Yeldin what was left of his rowboat. Gulfur replied that Yeldin had already eaten it. Gulfur later arrived at the Flappy Stingray to celebrate Viktor's death. He gambled with Harros, Nedra, Wake, and Arundhati, and lost to the latter. He was chosen to be part of the trio's crew. In episode thirteen, Gulfur joined into a game of craps with Ezra, Harros Pibbs, and Mr. Rattles. After Ezra won the pot, Gulfur pulled out his pistol, prompting Harros and Rattles to prepare for combat, before declaring that the only thing left to do was sell it. Wake paid Gulfur ten gold for the pistol, but let him keep it. He later got back at Ezra by tripping him and stealing 100 gold coins. Afterwards, he left Jahal Cove with the rest of the Lockwood Natural Wonders. In episode fourteen, after Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Redd, and Risf barely escaped from a vampire great white shark on their return from investigating a wrecked ship, Gulfur suggested that the crew dump eight barrels of oil into the ocean to kill any vampire sharks in the area. In episode fifteen, Gulfur opted to remain on Yeldin while the rest of the crew explored the island off the western edge of Bulkard. In episode sixteen, Gulfur was at the Toad in the Hole when Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and the rest of their group returned from investigating the island. In episode seventeen, Gulfur was brought up to speed on the island's curse, which turned people into deer. He worked alongside Redd to create an antidote and helped wheel one of the cannons off of Yeldin to be used in the coming battle. Before the battle, Gulfur agreed wholeheartedly with Ezra's plan of preparing fire traps. He suggested that they should just set the island on fire and leave, even though Wake was still a deer, but Ezra shot that idea down. Gulfur then fixed the gargoyle Carble's throat and took point on the cannons with Pliskin, Grammy, and Skrung. He also provided Wake with a crate of homemade dynamite to help destroy the Toad in the Hole as a last ditch effort. In episode eighteen, Eloy, Ezra, and Wake introduced Calliope to Gulfur when they took her on a tour of Yeldin. That night, Gulfur was awoken with the rest of the crew after Ezra sounded the alarm at Raniero Confictura’s intrusion. When the crew docked with the merchant ships the next morning, Gulfur, Eloy, Wake, and Skrung stopped by the carve house to chat up the locals. There, they learned from a friendly tabaxi by the name of Pistachio that some children and gremlins had been causing trouble in the area under the flag of Blurderek Rumblood, one of the pirate lords. After settling their business at the port, the crew was gathered and permitted entrance into the upper area of Bulkard. In episode nineteen, Gulfur, Redd, Risf, and Pliskin stayed aboard Yeldin while the rest of the crew wandered Bulkard. Oso provided the Wonders with rooms at the Kal embassy for their stay in Bulkard. In episode twenty-one, Gulfur was at the crew meeting where Wake explained his plan to use the blink pyramids to transport the Collective One’s heart aboard Yeldin after it had already set sail back to Jahal Cove. In episode twenty-two, the crew meeting was interrupted by Raniero Confictura. The macabre tabaxi had arrived to parley with them on behalf of Lot Nyeth, the pirate lord. Gulfur winced after Confictura mentioned being present as part of a parley. After some debate, they decided to try and cooperate with both Gore and Lot in an attempt to avoid making enemies unnecessarily. Grammy delegated the task of operating the magic crystal spotlight during Eloy’s battle with the bard college headmaster to Gulfur. In episode twenty-three, after congratulating Eloy on his performance, Confictura requested the Wonders’ presence at the arranged meeting with Lot. Gulfur was not one of the ones chosen to participate in the parley. After they returned to the ship, the crew discussed the plans for both traveling to the Unwitnessed Kingdom and completing the mission assigned to them by Gore. They agreed to split into two parties to complete both quests in a timely manner. Skrung, Pliskin, and Gulfur would attempt to recover the Crabateer while the others took Caster on the treasure hunt. In episode twenty-nine, for completing their mission, Pliskin, Skrung, and Gulfur had received gold and upgrades for their weapons and armor. After successfully trading for the heart of the Collective One, the Wonders departed Bulkard and set off for Jahal Cove. Along the way, Pliskin, Onslow, and Skrung began trying to replicate Yt’s bodily secretions with Ezra’s alchemy jug, and Gulfur offered to refine the concoction for various uses. Once they had arrived, Zia’ka placed the artifact in its proper location and returned to her people as a priestess of the Collective One. Then, the rest of the Wonders left Jahal on their next adventure. Chapter Three In episode thirty, the Wonders began making their way to Eburkal. After retracing their path to Bulkard for a time, they diverged from familiar waters and turned more toward the mainland. As they continued their journey, the ship and crew were plagued by torpedo snails, small, black, poisonous creatures that occasionally turned invisible. One night, a mysterious fog beset the Yeldin, and it was infested by numerous torpedo snails. Spending the night removing the scourge of snails from the ship, the Wonders were exhausted when dawn broke. That morning, Yeldin ran aground onto the sandbar of an archipelago as they sailed through the fog. Deciding to take a short break after the long night, each of the crew took shifts on watch to look out for any danger. After everyone had rested up, they awoke to find Poliffi, a female, seagull aarakocra, entangled in the Yeldin’s rigging. She had gotten lost in the fog and requested to stay with the Wonders while regaining her bearings. Bursting onto the deck, Redd revealed that the torpedo snails were infected with vampirism and demanded that the island be investigated. While Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Nedra set off to explore, the others stayed behind to watch over the ship and scavenge materials from other wrecks on the beach. In episode thirty-three, Gulfur, Pliskin, and Poliffi were seen stealing crates filled with cannonballs adorned with blades and hooks from the ship of the Ashdrakes, who had also arrived on the island to investigate vampire related events. When Ezra arrived back on the Yeldin to explain that a shaky agreement had been formed with them, he convinced the crew to return all of the crates they had stolen. With their business on the island concluded, the Wonders set sail for the port of Rite, staying near the archipelago rather than traversing the open ocean. Ezra and Gulfur began using the alchemy jug to manufacture faerie dragon secretion. After trying some of the raw product, Ezra had a vision in which the words “Take sparingly. We know what you’re doing.” and “The she-beast…” appeared to him in elvish. Then, Gulfur also sampled the substance, but he went into a seizure as a result. Fortunately, Eloy, Ezra, and Wake managed to stabilize the dwarf and he recounted seeing a vision of a mountain with a face crashing down from the sky. As loud noises beset the crew, Risf came in to oversee Gulfur’s recovery, and Eloy, Ezra, and Wake rushed above deck to investigate. During the voyage, the Yeldin had wandered into the presence of a massive storm giant and was caught amid numerous large manta rays trying to escape. Eloy garnered the giant’s attention by playing a soothing song on his bagpipes, but, when the song stopped, the giant seemed displeased. He grabbed the ship in his massive hands raised it to his face. In episode thirty-four, Gulfur was tossed off the Yeldin with the rest of the crew due to the storm giant. The crew landed on an island inhabited by a race of frog-like people called grungs, and Gulfur landed in a strangler tree alongside Wake before perishing soon after. One of the grungs found Gulfur's corpse and harvested his heart. Wake recovered Gulfur's body after waking up and soon realized he was dead. Disheartened, Wake wrapped the dwarf's body in a makeshift body bag given by a local druid named Strangle Tree and found his way back to the Yeldin, where he reunited with Onslow Green, Grammy, and Pliskin. In a "post credit" scene after his burial, Yt is seen emerging from Gulfur's body container claiming to now have one soul. Notes & Trivia *In the Saturday Morning Cartoon special, Gulfur spoke in a thick accent that swapped between Scottish and Irish. He also frequently drank bottles of grape and apple juice. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders